Along with the development of the thin film transistor (TFT) industry and the improvement of the TFT manufacture process, liquid crystal display panels have attracted more and more attention due to their excellent display characteristics, and have been widely used in flat-panel display products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, flat-panel computers, laptop computers and liquid crystal televisions.
Along with the development of the liquid crystal display technology, a liquid crystal display device having a large size, a high resolution and low production cost has attracted more and more attention. However, the larger the size of the liquid crystal display device, the more serious its impedance effect. In order to overcome this drawback, a material with a low resistance, such as Cu, is introduced so as to reduce a wire resistance. The application of this material is extremely restricted due to its features such as being easily oxidized, low yield and being easily diffused.